


Watching

by Tammaiya



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: Wherein Seishirou takes stalking to a really creepy level, and Subaru is oblivious.





	Watching

He watches.  
  
Sometimes with shikigami, and sometimes in person; he is always there and always watching, though Subaru never seems to notice, just as he hadn't when he was younger. Seishirou wonders if maybe despite it all, Subaru is still as naïve and oblivious as he always had been; then again, perhaps he is simply beyond caring. Both are possible.  
  
Seishirou is intrigued by which one it is, just as he is intrigued by the change in Subaru. He continues to watch.  
  
There are a lot of differences in the current Subaru as compared to the Subaru of the Bet, and Seishirou notes them all:  
  
He is thinner, not eating enough, which amuses Seishirou in a vaguely detached and disapproving way. Subaru eats enough to get by; less than that and maybe Seishirou would have to step in, which would greatly inconvenience him.  
  
He never smiles. In a bizarre way, this pleases Seishirou. Sorrow is as beautiful in Subaru's eyes as blood had been smeared across his cheek.  
  
He has taken up smoking. This is another aspect of the changed Subaru that Seishirou finds interesting, because it is another thing he doesn't know the motivation for.  
  
He is bitter. He seeks Seishirou and Seishirou is forever out of his reach, laughing quietly from the shadows. Knowing how close and yet so far his objective is would frustrate Subaru even more, because there is no way to find the hunter when the hunter doesn't wish to be found.  
  
Seishirou continues to watch, and he doesn't bother to examine why. He enjoys watching Subaru, finds it amusing that Subaru still doesn't notice him, and that is as good a reason as any. It doesn't really matter, after all; it's simply something to do while waiting for destiny.  
  
Sometimes it almost amazes him how blind Subaru is capable of being. He doesn't seem to live in the real world, at least not so far as Seishirou can discern; he doesn't pick up on other people's intentions toward him, which makes Seishirou frown. It annoys him because it's not exactly a very wise trait for the Sakurazukamori to have, and he can't think of anyone else suitable to replace him, so Subaru will have to do.  
  
It also annoys him because he dislikes people touching what rightfully belongs to him. Subaru doesn't even notice when people grope him on the subway or on the streets. Seishirou takes care of it for him. Though Subaru will never discover this, anybody who has ever touched him like that has ended up the prey of the Sakurazukamori.  
  
It's just as well Subaru is not interested in relationships with other people. If he were, Seishirou may be forced to kill his lovers, and that would be almost as inconvenient as having to make Subaru eat more.  
  
He watches, and he makes sure Subaru never becomes aware of his presence. It is okay to interfere so long as Subaru is unaware of it; he needs to leave Subaru alone for the time being. Subaru is not ready to become the Sakurazukamori; there is a time for that, and it would not do for it to come too soon.  
  
He watches Subaru at every moment. Seishirou has never slept very much, and when he does his shikigami let him watch Subaru in his dreams. Subaru doesn't sleep much more than Seishirou does, these days, and when he does he is restless, upset. Sometimes he calls out Seishirou's name; Seishirou often wonders if he is having nightmares.  
  
Subaru almost always wakes up from those dreams crying, arms wrapped around himself and body shuddering with sobs. He is too gentle to be the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou knows that, deep down; he suspects Subaru could never kill anyone, maybe not even him. He speculates on Subaru's dreams; does he see Seishirou killing his sister? Or does he see the time they spent together during the Bet? Maybe neither. Subaru is impossible to predict at times.  
  
Seishirou knows, but he still keeps watching until the year of their destiny. He doesn't know if it's because he hopes Subaru will become the kind of person who could be the Sakurazukamori if he waits long enough or simply because he wants to. One day, his wish for Subaru to take his place will come true; it had never occurred to him that perhaps he didn't want to destroy the Subaru he knew to that extent, and it never will because he'll be dead.  
  
He watches.


End file.
